


ye

by Reader_Chan



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: :'))))), Beel and Nico are little shits sometimes, Bromance to Romance, Family Feels, Furuichi wants life to normal, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Oga is tIRed, eyy, lol whats that?, ya im just, yall its still being edited, yea finally i got to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_Chan/pseuds/Reader_Chan
Summary: Furuichi Takayuki and Oga Tatsumi have finally graduated from the disastrous Ishiyama, joining with just the two of them together and leaving with two children, a maid, a transportation demon, a group of friends/followers and a squad of demons.High School was really something for the two. It changed both of their lives, lives filled with happiness, sadness and temporary death.Now the duo are in college, what will life have in store for them?Hopefully, they could lead a peaceful life since leaving Ishiyama...Oh, how wrong were we?





	ye

**Author's Note:**

> "BEEL! YOU LITTLE SHIT COME HERE!" screamed Oga
> 
> "Dabu! squealed Beel, while running from Oga out of the kitchen to the living room.
> 
> "Oga, stop swearing at Beel and stop screaming! I'm trying to feed Nico here!" Furuichi yelled.  
> The silver head was at the other side dinner table with the younger child, Nico.
> 
> "WELL, Pardon my fucking language, I'm trying to feed a little shit and you got the good one!" snapped Oga, while slamming the bowl of Beel's food on the table, making the food splatter across the table, and splat some on Furuichi's cheek.
> 
> " YOU TAKE THAT FUCKING BACK OGA TATSUMI! THE YOUNG MASTER IS NOT A LITTLE ' SHIT' YOU ARE THE BIGGEST SHIT FUCKING HERE!" Hilda screamed from the stove holding a knife in her hand,
> 
> who dared to insult her young master?
> 
> Furuichi picked Nico up from her highchair, holding her next to his hip while carrying Nico's empty bowl and sippy cup, he sighed while shaking his head,  
> " We can never have a civil dinner can we in this house can we Nico?" Furuichi asked Nico, leaning his face to hers, giving her a little Eskimo kiss.
> 
> The younger child just laughed in response.

It is dinner time in the Oga house for the two children

 

Dinner time was okay for Oga Tatsumi before,

**_Before,_ **

Now with two children and one growing to become a little nuisance, dinner time is fucking hectic.

Luckily he had Furuchin and Hilda to help him. Though even with their everyday help, life is still messy and it's even worse when the children are two demons who have powers.

Oga Tatsumi's life as a parent is a _**nightmare**._

Oga grabbed Beel from the living room floor, where the green haired child was watching his favourite television show ' _Gohan Kun',_ he carried the demon child to the dinner table on arm, where seated across the table was Nico, the youngest child in her highchair banging on her white tray until ecstatically while seeing her father walk in but died down, glaring at her brother tucked in her father's arm,

Beel was sat down in his own high chair but felt uncomfortable with his sister glaring at him from when she saw him, he practically was sweating from the sharp glares directed at him,

He broke the cold silence,

"Ey ( Hey?)" he said with an awkward smile,

but Nico just rolled her eyes and sighed in response.

 

Thankfully the silence cut in half when Furuichi placed strawberries on both children trays, which excited them, so then  proceeding to stuff their faces with strawberries, going everywhere around their mouth,

 

The season brought lots of fresh strawberries to the market, so when Furuichi discovered that the two both enjoyed berries, he made Oga go to get **a** box of strawberries,

emphasis on the box being **_singular_** ,

but the Ogre returned with a dozen bragging how he won a contest which gave him boxes of perfect strawberries for free,

Furuichi was used to the beast, and how he could never back down from a contest.

Yet the Silver still nagged about how were they suppose to use all of these strawberries, that lead to a stupid argument, eventually turning into Oga shoving a box of strawberries in his mouth and Furuichi being so done with Oga's bullshit, giving him a look of disgust while leaving the room and returning home.

 

After Furuichi placed the strawberries, he smiled a little, he saw that the two brats can be so adorable even when they were a mess or had strawberries all over their mouths or on their trays...

He returned to the kitchen, with the children's dinner being ready any second soon, so he waited patiently, stirring slowly and then putting a lid over the pot,

but another someone couldn't wait,

"Furuchii~nn, when is the two's dinner ready they're starving already!" complained Oga, who was leaning back on his chair,

"Be patient, Beel and Nico aren't complaining, you are, because _you_  want dinner, snapped Furuichi well you have to wait for your dinner, Hilda san is making dinner for us tonight!" said happily at the end,mentioning that Hilda was cooking today for them,

the blackhaired groaned in response,

A certain Blonde heard that groan and swiftly turned around, holding a knife which she was using to cut the parsley for her dish.

"And what's your problem Tatsumi that I, Hilda is cooking for the three of us today?" Hilda coldly said, glaring at her young master's father with despise.

"Yeah, Tat- su- mi~!" Furuichi was now mocking him and his name, even after high school and him having ranked 0, King's crest, being the closest to Oga, he still didn't call Oga 'Tatsumi',

 

okay... That maybe be a lie, Furuichi now uses the name regularly to either when he is angry at oaf, to piss him off, but very rarely called by his name casually.

With Oga, he still calls Furuichi: Furuchin, idiot-ichi and all types of insults,

sometimes he does call him Takayuki, but dislikes it and goes back to the nicknames...

 

Tatsumi sighed "Well there is nothing wrong except" pausing on except, "I can't trust her cooking, it tastes shit, and that's coming from me!" Oga said

Furuichi smacked Oga's head which nearly led to him falling off his chair, but thankfully he didn't.

"Ey! Furuchin what was that for?"Oga was with a stern voice, grabbing Furuichi's hand, leaning in, close to his face.

 

"That's for being an idiot, Hilda has been learning to cook slowly and today she managed to cook something, with a little direction, and help she managed to make it, especially for us,, you should be proud that she did that, don't you have an ounce of gratitude she did that for specially us!" replied Furuichi to Oga, giving him glares back, and pulling his hands from Oga's.

"That's very kind of you Takayuki, and thank you for helping me to learn to cook

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to email me email me?  
> idk
> 
> heyitsreaderchan@gmail.com


End file.
